Christmas Gift
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Everyone is hurrying with their Christmas shopping, but it's hard to buy for a stubborn, fire demon that is all Botan can think, but he aint doing any better for her...HxB


**Christmas Gift V.1**

**I don't own yu yu hakusho…sad ain't it…?**

**Summary: One-shot, Hiei and Botan… Everyone is hurrying with their Christmas shopping, but it's hard to buy for a stubborn, fire demon that is all Botan can think, but he ain't doing any better for her….(Hiei is the same height as Botan or an inch taller…)**

**Version 1 that means there is another version but its from someone else's point-of-view…should be up soon… Well here ya go and I did this for the season…**

Botan was so excited it was December and that met: Christmas. It has been two years since the whole going to Demon world deal. Now Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara were 18 years old and in their final year of high school. Botan always went to see them. Kurama was done with school and has been in college for about 6 months. She visited him as well, but it was Hiei who she hasn't seen much of. He does come to the Human World to see Yukina and talk to Kurama about current things. But he doesn't stay long, maybe three days, or two, Botan wasn't sure anymore. She would say 'hi' to him or, 'haven't seen ya in awhile Hiei' but got the same old reply back, his ever so famous 'Hn'.

'Ok' Botan thought as she walked down the street in blue jeans and a purple winter coat. 'I got Keiko, Yusuke, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Kurama done. Oh… plus George and Koenma sir, but Hiei is the only one I haven't got a present for.' Keiko was getting a beautiful red dress, Yusuke it was a comic and gel, Kuwabara same but minus the get and add a cat toy for Eikkichi, Yukina a fluffy, sea green teddy bear, Shizuru a half moon necklace she has been wanting, Kurama a book for school to surpass all the other students, George a green turtle-neck shirt, and Koenma a new hat that isn't quite so big like the one he has. But Hiei, he was a different story, now what can you get a mood less, insulting, tempered, fire demon? Nothing came to mind for Botan and she only had one day left for Christmas was tomorrow.

'Maybe, I should have got him something awhile back….but I still wouldn't know what to get him.' Botan just didn't know what to do, everyone was giving him a new sword, well they all put their money together, but Botan wanted to get him something special from her heart. Botan has started realizing her sudden feelings awhile back….more like after the tournament with the Toguro Brothers. 'I hate remembering that case.' Botan thought and shivered. That's why it was so important. She wanted whatever she felt to reflect in the thing she gets him. 'Now the question is what will be that thing?' she asked herself as she looked into show windows.

**Meanwhile **

Hiei was sitting in the temple waiting for Yukina to finish with making tea. A day ago, he told her the truth. She was so happy and told him that she was glad it was him. 'She didn't care for all the crimes I've committed, only that she knew she has me as a brother….but why would she care for me when I have done so many things, things I can not take back.' Hiei almost went insane when she smiled and not frown or deny it. At that moment Yukina came in with some tea and rice balls. She set them down gently, looked up to Hiei and smiled. "I made some rice balls if you are hungry, brother?" Yukina said without hesitation at all. "Thank you, Yukina." Hiei said with some feeling. Yukina simply smiled and sat down across from Hiei.

"So….what was it you wanted to talk about?" she questioned with interest. "Hn, I need to know……what to buy for a female?" Hiei said, not really knowing what to say. "Really…." Yukina thought for a second. "Who would she be?" she asked. 'Should I really tell her? I know she wouldn't be like the detective and idiot….Hn, what do I got to loose?' He questioned himself. 'My pride…' Hiei took a deep breathe and said, "It's for….the stupid, ferry girl." Hiei looked at Yukina intensely. "Well… I would get her…." Yukina smiled "something from the heart." She said while watching Hiei's face for signs that would say he didn't think of Botan that way. Hiei's intense stare went to a wide eyed one. "Hn, what does that mean?"

Hiei couldn't believe that Yukina picked up that fast it was only yesterday he told her the truth, now it was like she knew him like the back of her hand. 'Was she able to read my face? No…..that couldn't be it….it's my eyes, I know it….damn it….' Hiei waited for an answer. "That you hold her special in your heart Hiei, kind a like me, but different too." She said. 'Holy shit….she's speaking in riddles now….' Hiei gave up; Yukina was smarter than she looked. "What should I get her?" Hiei said, in a tone that met he was serious. "Well…." Yukina said remembering what Botan likes.

Botan was going crazy. 'What in King Yama's name do I get you Hiei?' Botan thought with anger and panic. That's when it hit her; no really a snow ball went flying to her face. Botan heard laughing. "Hahaha….man Botan….hahaha…you were so….hahaha…zoned out…haha!" she heard an all too familiar voice. There rolling on the ground was Yusuke. He had on blue jeans with a green coat and matching gloves. "That wasn't funny, Yusuke!" Botan yelled from being even more frustrated. Yusuke finally grew a brain and got off the ground. "Hey, hey I'm sorry…I thought you would laugh too, miss overly stressed." Yusuke said with sarcasm. "Look, Yusuke I'm still shopping for someone and it's really difficult okay." Botan said in a stressed out way.

"It's Hiei isn't it?" Yusuke questioned. He really did have a brain because he knew she had feelings for him, besides Kurama, but only because he really is quite good at keeping secrets. "Yes, it is him; he's so hard to shop for ya know?" Yusuke smiled knowing that it would be him. "Yeah, but that's why I'm pitching in with the money for his new sword." "That would be easier, but I want him to know it's from me….only me," Botan said, pointing at herself. "Selfish don't ya think?" Yusuke said and laughed at her angry look. "Just kidding!" "Yusuke, I have no time for messing around….but I think I know what I'll get him." Botan said with a cheery smile. "Yeah, and what's that?" Yusuke asked as he tried thinking of things Hiei would want, but came up with nothing. "I'm going to get him….

Kurama was sitting in his new apartment reading a book for a class of his. Kurama has been doing great in his classes, not that he wouldn't anyways. Kurama was all ready for Christmas and the Christmas Eve party at the tempt. Kurama felt a chill in the room and would have ignored it if, he left the window open in the first place. "Why, hello Hiei." He said with his usual calm tone. "Hn, I need you to come with me." Hiei said with his emotionless voice. "What for?" Kurama questioned as he put away the book and looked up at Hiei. "I need you to come with me to get a gift for someone." 'Don't you dare ask-"Who would that be, Hiei?" Kurama was stunned but quickly put the pieces together and knew it was Botan. "Don't play dumb, fox." Hiei said with a glare. "Okay….then what is the gift?" Kurama asked with interest. "Hn, it's….

"A terrible night to walk with your love ones at hand folks-There's nothing on!" Kuwabara whined out of boredom. "Then play with your cat!" Shizuru yelled back. Kuwabara mumbled and looked for Eikkichi. "I can't believe I'm almost done with this cheese cake for the Christmas party, but hearing the news I guess we better get going to the temple before it gets worse." Shizuru huffed and went to look for a lid for the cake. "Eikkichi, where did ya go?" Kuwabara said while looking for the cat under his bed. "Kuwabara, we need to go come on!" Kuwabara stuck his head from under his bed. "But I can't find Eikkichi!" he yelled back. "You mean this?" Shizuru said with the cat in hand and then threw her to him. "Hey, don't do that Shizuru, she's only a cat!" "Well let's get going then!" Shizuru said while going back for the cake and presents.

"Well, the place looks great for the party all we need is the cake and the partiers!" Keiko said with a giggle. "Yes, I'm very happy, you came after Hiei left, and I really needed the help…." Yukina said with a shy smile. "Well I knew he wouldn't help and Botan has been too busy, so ya know I knew you would need it." Keiko said with happiness. She was dreaming of her and Yusuke under the mistletoe. Yukina sweat dropped and heard the door open. She turned to see Kuwabara running to her. He held both her hands and said, "Oh my snow princess, how has your day been, all I could do was think about you…." He just went on and on until something hit his head. "Knock it off!" Shizuru said with all the gifts, cheese cake and the cat in one arm. Keiko came back to earth and helped her with the gifts. Yukina took Eikkichi in her arms. "Damn, I didn't think you would kiss the ground she walked on, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said while he and Botan walked in. 'I wonder if he's here yet.' She thought as she put the presents under the tree.

"About time you got here, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said with a cheesy grin. "Well, I couldn't miss Shizuru knocking the shit out of ya!" Yusuke said and started to laugh. "Come on, right here and now!" Kuwabara said now angry. Botan looked up and shook her head. "Now boys, it's the Christmas season you shouldn't be fighting." Botan said as she would glance over to the door. "I agree with Botan, why don't you guys go and hang the mistletoe." Keiko said and Yukina nodded her head in agreement. Kuwabara and Yusuke smiled, thinking of some naughty things, while running off with the mistletoe. Keiko walked back into the kitchen to help Shizuru do the finishing touches on the cheese cake. "Um… Yukina have you seen Hiei or Kurama yet?" Botan asked being a bit unsure.

"Well…" Yukina started but was interrupted. "Right behind you, dumb girl." Said the ever annoyed fire demon. Botan spun around to see Hiei staring at her and Kurama holding gifts. She smiled to them. "I'm glad you both made it okay!" she said cheerfully. 'I'm very glad that Hiei made it.' She thought. "Well we had to get here before the weather got too bad." Kurama said while setting his own presents under the tree. Hearing Kurama's voice Shizuru popped her head out the kitchen door. She smiled and yelled, "Well…your not going to say 'hi' to us hard working girls in the kitchen are ya?" "Hn." Hiei said not really caring for her. Kurama smiled even more. "Hello Shizuru…do you hard working girls need a helping hand?" "That would be nice!" she said with a blush when he winked at her. 'Hn, stupid fox flitting with the fool's older sibling' Hiei thought while heading to the corner as usual. Botan giggled to herself knowing to well that Kurama and Shizuru had a thing for each other.

She watched as Hiei headed to the corner. 'What should I say to him?' she wondered while still staring. Yukina stood there for a second as she watched Botan stare at Hiei. Yukina knew Botan would have somewhat a crush on him. She decided the best way to help was to leave them alone and hopefully something will spark. Botan just stood there thinking about so many things that went through her mind, mostly what to say to him. Hiei glanced up to see Yukina walking away and Botan staring into space. But then realized she was looking at him. Slightly annoyed at the same time amused asked, "Do you like what you see, ferry girl?" Botan came back to earth and started to blush for staring. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to stare, Hiei." Hiei smirked. "Are you sure your sorry?" he asked wanting to make her flustered. "Oh…uh…y-yes, I'm very sure…." She stuttered.

Hiei got up and walked over to her. "You can't lie well, can you?" He questioned as he came closer to her. Botan was starting to feel really hot and having Hiei walk closer isn't helping either. "W-what do you mean c-can't lie well?" she asked in return. Hiei kept on smirking while closing the space between them. He leaned towards her ear whispering, "Because you're blushing and strutting as well." He answered while leaning away from her. "Hehehe." Botan laughed nervously. Hiei lifted his hand and lightly with his fingers traced her cheek down to her pale neck. Botan was so stunned at his actions, but really loved the way he touched her. Hiei was just as stunned at himself. 'Damn, ferry girl.' He thought as he lightly fingered a circle on her neck. Just then you could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara racing to the living room and in a blink of an eye, Hiei was back in the corner as he mentally cursed himself for doing what he did.

Botan just couldn't think straight now. 'Hiei…he just….what was…I'm so very confused!' she thought as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room breathing hard. "Man, I so won Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as loud as possible. "Kuwabara, you must have lost some brain cells 'cause I totally won that race!" Yusuke said just as loudly. "Could you two dumbasses be any louder?" Hiei said, ready to beat the shit out of them. "Yes, I agree with Hiei, do you boys have to be loud?" Botan asked with a small smile. Before anything else could be said a portal appeared, unfortunately above Yusuke and Kuwabara's heads. Then came falling out was George and Koenma. All you could hear was two loud screams and a big thud. Plus a "Ogre!" Koenma yelled to the top of his lungs.

Botan just couldn't help it, she laughed her ass off. Hiei laughed quietly to himself, but Botan heard it. Yukina with Eikkichi, Kurama, Shizuru, and Keiko came running in the room only to burst out laughing as well. Yusuke was laying there with Koenma's foot in his mouth, Kuwabara had Koenma sitting on him, while George was on Yusuke and to make it worse Koenma's face was in George's ass. "Are….you alright guys?" Botan asked as she now got serious. Yusuke spat out Koenma's foot out of his mouth and said, "Oh yeah, just great, I love having people sitting themselves on me….now if ya don't mind 'CAN YA GET OFF!'" Yusuke shouted. George jumped up like something bet him. Koenma with Kurama's help got off of Yusuke.

"Sorry about the fall Yusuke, if George put the right directions we should have appeared next to the front door." Koenma glared at the big, blue ogre. "I'm so very sorry sir, it will not happen again." George said in fear. Koenma was in his teenage form wearing the same old while George had a red long sleeve shirt and green pants. Yukina set Eikkichi down and went to heal a knot on Kuwabara's head. "Are you okay, Kazuma?" Yukina asked in her caring tone of voice. "I am now that you're here my sweet." Kuwabara said, while staring into her eyes. Keiko went to help Yusuke, only for him to fall because he touched her butt. "Yusuke you pervert!" "Well…at least today isn't uneventful." Kurama said to Shizuru who agreed. Both were sweat dropping. "Okay guys let's get to the table to eat, since everyone is here!" Shizuru said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Food sounds good to me." Botan said in a cheery voice. So everyone got to the dining area to the set table. Well all except Hiei who was still trying to figure out why he touched Botan. "Hey shrimp, ya coming to eat or what?" Kuwabara said to him. "No thanks I lost my appetite when I saw your face." Hiei smirked at Kuwabara. "You're so dead now, shorty." His anger rising every passing second. Kuwabara walked towards him ready to kill when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Kurama. "Why don't you go ahead Kuwabara, I need to talk to Hiei." Kurama said politely. Kuwabara mumbled a "Fine" and left to seek out food. Kurama walked over to Hiei and said, "You okay?" "I'm fine, just go check out the fool's sibling." "You ready to give Botan her gift when the time comes right?" Hiei got annoyed with Kurama's nosiness.

"Just go eat, fox!" Hiei growled. "As long as you come along." Kurama insisted. "Hn." Then Hiei got up to follow Kurama to the dining area. Everyone was seated and digging in. Botan looked up to see Hiei sat across from her and Kurama beside Shizuru. Botan just smiled at them and went to eating again. 'Kurama and Shizuru are so cute together; I wish they would tell each other that they like each other more than friends.' Botan sighed gaining Hiei's attention. 'She looks so beautiful with her hair down…Wait! I need to get a hold of myself…Hn…look what you do to me, ferry girl.' Hiei thought while looking at her. Botan ate her chicken when she suddenly felt a foot rubbing up and down her shin. 'What the…' She at first thought it was Koenma being he's next to her but, it was to more the front of her than side. 'No way! The only person in front of me is Hiei!'

She thought as the foot raised high up her leg. Hiei smirked at her panic expression; he watched her look to Koenma to see if it was him. Koenma was talking to Yukina about who knows what. Botan finally being clever started to rub her foot up and down his shin. She almost burst out laughing when he started choking on his water. 'What is she doing?' He thought after recovering from his water. He looked to her and saw her smirk at him like this was some kind of game. Soon everyone got done with eating and left Kurama, Shizuru, and George to cleaning, well Kurama volunteered and so did Shizuru, but George was forced into it. Everyone else left to the living room to talk and wait for the others to open up gifts.

"Yukina my sweet, I just know you'll love what I got you!" Kuwabara said with heart shaped eyes. "I'm…sure I will Kazuma!" she answered with a sweat drop. Hiei felt bad for Yukina being that the idiot is in love with her. 'If only I could roast the ugly ass.' Botan looked to Hiei who (where else) was at the corner. 'Does Hiei….' She thought. 'No…Hiei….he couldn't…could he…he really like me?' It was hard for Botan to really know when he doesn't talk to ya, well barely. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arm wrestling when George came in alone. "George, I thought I told you to help in the kitchen!" Koenma said, apparently not over the whole portal deal.

"Sorry sir, but they said they could handle the rest." "Whatever." 'Wow, Koenma can be such a baby in his teenage form.' Thought Botan. After about 10 minutes later Kurama and Shizuru emerged from the kitchen. "It's about time you two, I was about to send in the recruits." Koenma said, jokingly. "What took so long, fox?" Hiei said and smirked at Kurama's blushing face. "Oh – Just cleaning up the mess those two slobs left behind for us!" Shizuru said cutting off Kurama and pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara who asked "What?" At the same time. Keiko jumped up asking, "Who's ready for presents?" Kurama seated himself next to the Christmas tree, so to hand out the gifts. For a while, you could hear 'this is to (blah, blah)' and 'thank you, (blah, blah)' for their gifts.

Everyone had handed out their presents and they did Hiei last and their couple gifts after him. "You ready for the greatest gift ever, Hiei?" Yusuke said, holding up a camera to catch his surprised look. "Hn, whatever." Hiei said acting like this whole holiday was bullshit. Kurama walked over to a closet and pulled out a long, thin looking box. He walked back over to Hiei and handed him the gift. "This is from all of us, okay Hiei." Kurama said in a happy, but calm voice. Hiei looked at the gift then slowly unwrapped it till he reached a box. Botan watched his face hopping that he would like the gift as well as her own. Hiei pulled the boxes top off and had the most stunned look on his face. Yusuke was quick and got it on camera. The sword had a black handle with a read dragon that looked like the one on his arm. Then small, but noticeable was his name above the handle in black as well. Hiei couldn't believe it. 'They…got me…a sword…' he thought. How they knew his sword was starting to crack and rust he didn't know.

Hiei looked up at their faces and said, "Hn, thank you, this will be of use to me and your all g-great f-friends." Hiei said having a hard time saying friends. Botan was starting to regret not pitching in too. 'He'll never like what I got him…who am I kidding…Hiei was probably just screwing with me….why would I ever think he would like me?' Botan thought as she backed out of the living room, it didn't seem anyone noticed she left. But Hiei did. Botan walked to a hidden corner and pulled out a gift that was met for Hiei but she thought that he wouldn't want it. Hiei holding a box of his own, walked over to her when everyone else was doing the couple gifts but Kurama and Shizuru were missing (figures).

Botan sat in a chair looking at the gift in her lap, her eyes started to water. Hiei set the box down and walked to her. He stopped in front of her, where she could see his feet. Botan looked up to him. Hiei saw her watery eyes and saw a tear fall down her cheek. Rising his hand to her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb. "Why are you crying, ferry girl?" Hiei asked with a caring voice that shocked Botan. "I-It's nothing…" she responded to him. Hiei moved his thumb down to brush her small lips. "You sure?" Hiei smirked remembering what happened in the living room. Botan looked down then lifted the box to him. Hiei had a confused look on his face and asked, "What's this?" Botan smiled. "It's for you from me." Hiei removed his hand and held the box. "Open it." Botan insisted. Hiei, "Hn" and started unwrapping the box.

After that he lifted the lid. In the box was a black and purple hand made scarf and a new coat. "I-I made the scarf awhile back, a-and the coat I g-got from a s-store." Botan stutter. Hiei pulled them both out and examined them. Hiei smirked at the scarf and said, "It's great, I rather have something homemade than bought." Botan's heart started beating fast. Hiei set them both back in the box and bend down to Botan. His face moving closer and closer to her face. Botan almost couldn't breathe from being this close to him. Hiei stopped when he was just at her lips. Botan could feel his hot breathe on her lips. She felt all tingly. "Thank you, Botan." Hiei said and before she could say anything he pressed his lips to hers. At first it was soft but started to move to a hard kiss. His lips pressed into hers more if possible. He started to move to her jaw and down to her neck. Botan thought she was dreaming. Hiei sucked on her neck, pressing his tongue on it and nibbling here and there. That's when he remembered his gift, so he kissed back up to her lips and moved away. "I have something for you." He said when she started to protest.

Hiei bend back up to get her present. He lifted it and brought it to her, putting it on her lap. Botan felt it was heavy and had holes in it. 'I wonder…' she thought was she pulled the top off. She squealed when she saw a tan to white puppy in it. Hiei smirked at her. 'Yukina was right, she would love a puppy.' He thought back when Yukina told him so.

**Flashback **

"Well…" Yukina said remembering what Botan likes. "I think….she would just love to have a puppy!" Yukina said with excitement. "Hn, a dog?" Hiei thought about it. "Not just a dog brother, a puppy it would be so cute and she would love it!" "Hn, fine I will be off then and thank you, Yukina." Hiei said as he disappeared in front of her eyes. Hiei didn't know where to go to get a puppy so he went in search of Kurama. He knew Kurama got an apartment to be closer to his college. Hiei reached Kurama's living room window, he saw Kurama sitting on his couch reading a book. He opened the window to get in but quietly so Kurama wouldn't know it was him. "Why, hello Hiei." 'So much for getting in unnoticed.' He thought while Kurama looked up to him. "Hn, I need you to come with me." Hiei said with his emotionless voice. "What for?" Kurama questioned as he put away the book and looked up at Hiei. "I need you to come with me to get a gift for someone." 'Don't you dare ask'-"Who would that be, Hiei?" Kurama looked stunned but quickly put the pieces together and knew it was Botan.

"Don't play dumb, fox." Hiei said with a glare. "Okay…then what is the gift?" Kurama asked with interest. "Hn, it's….a puppy." Hiei said to answer Kurama's question. "A puppy, huh?" Kurama thought for a second. "Let me guess you don't know where to get one right?" He asked with a smile. "Hn, you coming or not?" Hiei said heading to the door. "Oh…yes." Kurama said getting up to put shoes on and grab a coat. They walked down the stairs to the outside world. Kurama lead the way to a pet shop that wasn't to far from his apartment. Hiei didn't say anything, but follow Kurama there. "Well, here we are." Kurama said when he opened a door with a bell on it. There were all kinds of things like food, cages, treats, beds, toys, and tons more, plus the animals as well. A woman walked up to them, she looked to be in her mid-thirties said, "How may I help you, boys?" she said cheerfully. Kurama answered her. "Yes, well were looking for a puppy for a special someone." He said to her.

"Oh really….well follow me please." She said to them. Kurama and Hiei just followed as told. 'Hn, this place smells like shit.' Hiei thought walking through the kitty litter. Kurama just kept a positive look, even though he thought it snuck bad as well. The woman led them to a glass display. "Here are two puppies that need a home…I'll give you a minute to choose." She said, walking away. "So…which one do you think she'll like?" Kurama asked Hiei. There was an all black puppy and a tan to white looking one. Hiei thought about it, and found that he couldn't decide. "Hn…I guess the whitish one will do." Hiei said a bit unsure himself. Kurama nodded and went to get the lady. Hiei stood there staring at the two wrestle and run around. He put his hand against the glass and the whitish on came over and licked the glass where his hand was on. Then Kurama and the lady walked back over. "So, you want the tan one?" she asked Hiei. "Yes." Was all he said. She smiled and went to the other side of the glass and pulled out the tan one.

She walked with it in hand and the boys behind her. When they reached the cashier she asked, "Would you want a box for him?" Hiei nodded his head. She pulled out a box that was decorated and with holes near the top. She placed him in the box and said, "That will be 24.99 for the puppy." Kurama pulled out his wallet and got out a 20 and a 5. "Here you go." He said while handing the money to her. "Thank you, and have a 'Merry Christmas' you two!" she said, handing Hiei the box and lid. Kurama smiled and said, "Merry Christmas to you too!" Hiei and he walked out to the busy sidewalk. "Let's head back to and my place to get my presents and then straight to the tempt, I heard it was gonna snow badly tonight." Kurama said, walking back to his apartment. "Hn."

**Flashback End **

Botan petted the little guy. "Oh, thank you Hiei this is the best gift I got tonight, but….your the greatest gift I ever got." She said, putting the box on the table. Hiei smirked at her. Botan put her arms around his neck, and Hiei put his hands on her hips. "Your beautiful, you know that." Hiei said to her. Botan blushed and mumbled a "Thank you." Hiei leaned into her lips, they moved their mouths together. Hiei run his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue battled with hers and touched every inch of her mouth. Botan moaned in his mouth. Hiei started again kissing down her jaw and to her neck. He stopped on the part where her neck and shoulder connected. He started to suck really hard there and Botan giggled. His tongue licked her there gently and he would nibble a bit. When looked at would he there was a median size red mark there. Hiei smirked and would have started again but the puppy barked Hiei and Botan looked over to him. He was leaning on the side and wigging his tail.

"So…what are you going to name him?" Hiei asked. "I'll name him….Spike!" she said, full of happiness. Hiei moved his left hand on Spike's head and said, "Welcome to the family." Spike barked as if saying 'thank you.' Then Hiei and Botan started kissing again.

**It is finally done……..please review cause I spent all day and night on this and it sucks when people check it out but don't rate…..please…..it is Christmas Eve ya know……well just read and tell me what ya think…..bye……**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**TearsofSadness17**


End file.
